


The Promise

by OakenshieldsStar9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Azog - Freeform, Dúnedain - Freeform, F/M, Goblins, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Orcs, Promises, Ranger - Freeform, Stone Giants, respect, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenshieldsStar9/pseuds/OakenshieldsStar9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gandalf asked Lena to keep an eye on thirteen dwarves and a hobbit while he had to be elsewhere, she does so. After all, she had made a promise to Gandalf long ago to help him out in any way. What will happen when that promise is fulfilled? Especially when the leader, Thorin Oakenshield, doesn't want her to leave. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise Part 1

It was nice being back in Imladris. Though you liked traveling, you really felt at home here, though you knew that feeling would not last. You were a ranger after all and one of the last of the Dúnedain, well you say last, you knew all about Estel who will have his own destinty, but that's another story.

You had always worked alone and it was how you liked it. Keeping your eyes on anything that looked suspicious. Most of the time there was no trouble but lately, a growing feeling was slowly appearing to you.

This feeling told you that something bad was just around the corner and you hated this feeling with a passion. As you walked to your room in Imladris, you heard footsteps from behind you. Turning around, your eyes went wide, before you smiled at what you saw before you.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf the Grey had been a friend of yours for a long time. You were not at all surprised to see him here, in fact he had a habit of appearing when you least expected it.

"Helena, just the person I was searching for."

You raised an eyebrow, other than Lord Elrond and of course Gandalf, no one calls you 'Helena'. For a long time, everyone shortened your name to just 'Lena'. At first that did annoy you but as time went on, you grew to like your nickname.

"I never broke it!"

"Broke what?" asked the amused wizard.

"Whatever it is, you are searching me for."

You saw the twinkle in Gandalf's blue eyes before he chuckled softly to himself.

"I'm glad to hear it," He mused, before stepping closer to you "I need your help, young lady."

Your eyed him with sudden suspicion, you had a feeling this was big.

"I would like you to keep an eye on thirteen dwarves and a hobbit for a little while."

"Why?" I finally asked him, knowing you would not like the answer to that.

"Because I am needed here. Please Helena, just until I can reach you."

You looked at him wide eyed. You had thought that you would be keeping an eye on this dwarves here in Imladris, but the way he had sounded, it seemed that these dwarves were about to leave this enchanting place.

"Reach you?"

Gandalf then lowered his voice and informed you of what thirteen dwarves and a hobbit were really doing here in the first place. It seemed the leader, Thorin Oakenshield, was going on a quest to reclaim his home Erebor.

You had heard the tale of that mountain, who hadn't? That a dragon had caused mass destruction on everything he touched before taking the mountain as his own. As Gandalf goes on, you realise this is a suicide mission. No one could kill a dragon that easily. It was impossible.

"Why do you need me?" You asked Gandalf when he had finished his story "I am not like you. I can not use magic."

"No, but you do travel a lot and have seen many things. Thorin's directions are a lot to be desired."

You just raised your eyebrow at that remark then said,

"I do not think the leader and his men would appreciate my sudden appearance."

Gandalf had the gall to smile back at you.

"Do not mind that. Thorin will soon realise that you are quite capable of taking care of yourself. No, you will ease my mind if you accept this offer."

You frowned, you were used to being on your own. You liked walking or running at your own pace. Now Gandalf wanted you to do this for him.

"Many years ago, a certain lady pledged to help me should I ever need it," began Gandalf, watching you carefully "well, that day has come Helena. I need your help."

You did indeed say that you would help Gandalf should he ever need it. You never broke a promise, though you were not happy with this new situation.

"I will help you, though as soon as you reappear, I will leave. Understood?"

"Perfectly," grinned Gandalf, causing you to roll your eyes at him "you will leave with them now and I'll meet up with you and the others when I've seen Lord Elrond."

You had this feeling that Gandalf was holding back on saying anything else about this request and for once, you did not question him about that. You knew he would tell you in his own time on what was troubling him.

o0o

It didn't take long in finding the dwarves. The noise was a dead giveaway. You walked up to a table noticing several dwarves throwing food around the place. You sighed, knowing it was now or never.

"Excuse me." You said, to anyone who would listen.

They acted like you were not there, until you had, had enough and whistled loudly. This stopped the food fight amongst themselves as they all turned and looked at you.

"Now that I have your full attention, which one of you is Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Why do you want to know that lass?" asked a bald dwarf with tattoos on his head.

You arch your eyebrows at him.

"That is my business, is it not Master dwarf?"

I was about to carry on, when a small man walked up to me.

"He's over there, by the stairs."

You graced him with a smile, realising this was the hobbit Gandalf had informed you about. Though you knew you had never met a hobbit before, you knew they lived in the comforts of they own home.

"Thank you." was your reply, walking in the direction of the one dwarf by the stairs.

As you walked up to him, you felt him straighten himself up and slowly turned and faced you. You reached him, noticing he was watching you with narrowed blue eyes. You had no idea what his problem was, but at this present time, you didn't care less.

"I'm under the impression that you are Thorin Oakenshield, the leader."

He just muttered something under his breath, before acknowledging you with a nod to the head.

"Yes, that is who I am," He finally replied "what do you want?"

You sighed, wondering on how to start this.

"Hmm, Gandalf won't be able to travel with you for a little while, so he has asked me to step in and help you out until he comes back."

Thorin watched you carefully, not saying anything to you as you waited for his response.

"I do not need help from a human," He said at last "I've never have."

"Well, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Gandalf's benefit. So get your stuff together because we all have to leave now." You replied turning away from him.

"I beg your pardon?" snapped Thorin as you headed back towards the table full of the rest of Thorin's company "Who gives you the right to speak to me like that?"

You were not bothered with his hostility towards you. You raised your hand and grabbed hold of several apples, knowing full well that everyone was watching you and Thorin.

"Get your things together, we are leaving now!" You say to them, ignoring Thorin for the moment.

"Why?" asked the hobbit, looking worried.

"Gandalf's orders not mine." was your reply, placing the apples in your bag.

"Answer me!" You heard Thorin shout out, causing you to turn and face him.

"You do well to lower your voice Master dwarf. I do not want to draw any attention on us for as long as possible, thank you very much."

"I'm the leader here."

"Good, glad to hear that, now lets hurry, shall we?" You remarked, grabbing some Lembas bread from a plate "I would not like to feel Gandalf's anger, been there, done that, thank you very much."

You heard laughter from across the table and your eyes darted in that direction, seeing a dwarf with no beard smile back at you.

"Where is the wizard?" asked Thorin, watching you grab some cheese and more apples "I want to speak to him myself."

"That will not be possible," You replied "he is currently speaking to Lord Elrond in a private area. So you will have to ask your questions to me instead."

You actually heard Thorin growl, which made you look at him with slight amusement.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you were part animal."

His answer was a glare that if possible, could kill you on the spot. You had a feeling he had always been like this, which saddened you somewhat. You knew he had lost a lot, you could understand that, but staying grumpy all the time was not healthy.

"I think things will be interesting now, don't you agree Fee?" You heard someone say, but your eyes stayed on the leader.

"Aye, but who is she?"

You drew your attention to the two dwarves that had spoken with a sheepish grin on your face.

"Where are my manners?" You began, doing up your bag "I'm Helena, though everyone calls me Lena. I'm a friend of Gandalf's. For the time being, that is all I'm going to say on that matter as we have to go now!"

"Do we have to?" You catch the sad look the hobbit was giving you "I-I like it here."

"We were never going to stay here in the first place." muttered Thorin, though you had heard him.

Placing your bag on your table, you went to the hobbits level and graced him with your own sad smile.

"I know exactly how you feel, but we really do have to leave now. Maybe one day you will come back here, um er-,"

"Bilbo Baggins." He whispered.

"Bilbo, nice name, but until then, you and everyone else will have to leave now."

You heard a lot of groaning, but you chose to ignore that. It was going to be one of those days, you could tell. Especially when you could literally feel the glare from the leader, Thorin Oakenshield on your back. You had to wonder what Gandalf was thinking in asking you to guide these dwarves and one hobbit for a little while. it really made no sense.

o0o

You were in the lead with Thorin you might add, taking no notice of the whispered tones coming from the others. You all had been walking for a while now and had learned the names of your new companions

"So, how do you know Gandalf?" asked Bofur, causing you to turn your head in his direction.

"I've known him for a long time." You admitted, now glancing up at the sky.

The sky was clear as you saw many stars coming out. That meant one thing, it was going to be a cold night tonight and frosty in the morning.

"And?"

"And, he and I are good friends. Gandalf, um, pointed me in the right direction, years ago, when I was on the brink of losing my way of life."

"Why, what happened?" asked Balin sounding quite alarmed.

It was strange, a little while ago, these dwarves were very suspicious of you, now it seems, they want to know who you really were. Glancing at Thorin however, you could tell he still hated you and that was fine with you.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not say." You found yourself saying, returning your attention to Balin.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, lass. I never meant to-,"

"You haven't," You cut in, smiling at the old dwarf "its just that the past, should stay buried. I have to keep moving forward, I do not want to be where I was before."

For a while, there was no more chatter. You walked a little faster, remembering your past. Yes, some things should stay buried. You only stopped when you heard the usual signs of night animals.

"We will camp out here." You informed everyone.

"You are not the boss." snapped Thorin, causing you to sigh.

This was going to be a long night, you could tell.

o0o

~~Thorin's POV~~

Thorin had no idea what made Gandalf ask a human, a human lady, he pointed out to himself, to join his personal journey. This had nothing to do with outsiders and yet here she was, acting like she owned them all. it made his blood boil over. When Gandalf did reappear, Thorin would be having a few words to say about this new companion.

He had watched this Helena walk away from them, telling them she would get something to eat for their meal tonight. Thorin was a little put off when both Fili and Kili volunteered to go and help her and before he could object, Thorin's nephews followed this...this woman to Mahal knows where. They had been gone a while now and it angered Thorin even more.

"Relax Thorin, that young lass seems to know what she is doing."

"Does she?" sneered Thorin, facing Balin who was now walking towards him "I have no idea on who she is and yet, Gandalf seems to let outsiders in when it is really our business alone."

He was well aware that he was shouting now, meaning that everyone nearby could hear what was said but at this present time, Thorin didn't care.

"Calm down Thorin, there has to be a reason why Gandalf informed Helena in joining us. You will have to trust her."

"That's just it Balin, I do not trust her. You know how I feel about humans. It is bad enough we have a hobbit with us, now this woman. Just what was Gandalf thinking?"

"That is a very good question," Thorin jumped at the females voice before narrowing his blue eyes at her "though I will tell you this."

Helena walked up to Bombur handing over three dead rabbits before heading towards Thorin who was watching her intently.

"I owe Gandalf a promise and I am now repaying that. So until Gandalf is back, I will stay with you lot, with or without your consent, Thorin. I am doing this for Gandalf, not you."

She then brushed past Thorin, knocking him back a little as she went to retrieve her bags.

"Oh and one more thing," Thorin heard Helena say "if you want to have a discussion about me, maybe you should keep your voice down to a whisper. That way, your companions and myself included, will not be able to hear what's really on your mind."

While there was a few chuckles at Thorin's expense, he found himself growling at her. Balin gently squeezed his shoulder, but even his trusted friend could not control his anger. This woman was getting to him and he did not like that one bit.

~~Lena's POV~~

When you said you were going to get them something to eat, you had no idea that Fili and Kili would want to tag along with you. You knew the leader would not be happy about this, but what could you do or say. You just rolled your eyes as you walked away from the rest of the company with the two brothers in tow.

"Take no notice of uncle," began Fili walking in step with you "he has always been like that."

"I don't disbelieve that considering what he has been through."

"You know about-,"

"Erebor," You cut of Kili "Yes, I know about that. Who doesn't. Although, until Gandalf informed me on what was going on, I had no idea it was Thorin he was referring too."

For a few minutes, nothing was said, especially when you caught sight of tonight's dinner. Grabbing hold of your bow and arrow you slowly made your way towards a tree, keeping your eyes on the prey at hand.

Never taking your eyes of your prey, you silently prepare your bow and arrow. Without any warning, you then shoot out, killing the rabbit instantly. Taking no notice of the two brothers, you walked up to your prey and picked it up.

"I see you are good with archery," said Kili when you turned and faced them, noticing a grin on his face "what else can you do?"

You found yourself smiling at this cheeky dwarf. Even his brother Fili, was smiling back at you.

"I'm good with most weapons, though I do prefer my two trusted swords 'Destiny and Judgement'. I like being a little close to the enemy you see, make sure I actually hit the mark."

"Destiny and Judgement?" smirked Fili.

"Hmm, my swords."

"You named your swords?" asked Kili, trying not to laugh.

You didn't really find this funny, but you graced him with a smile.

"Yes, these two swords are named after two of my closet friends who are sadly no longer with me."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea...Though was that their real names or?"

You laughed at Kili's question and promptly shook your head.

"No, it was just a nickname I used on them, which kind of stuck."

"Do you have a nickname?" asked Fili, watching you intently.

"Yes. I was known as Shadow."

"Why?" asked Kili.

"Because I like to blend in," You admitted "observe things before I make my presence known."

Though it had been five years since your friends deaths, you still found it hard to open up about it. You were relieved however, when you spotted another rabbit. This was your cue to stop all talking for a while. In truth, it was painful to remember what happened that day.

o0o

Well, three rabbits was better than none. You were thankful that these rabbits were a little bigger, meaning there should be enough meat for everyone tonight. It was when you were heading back to camp, that you had heard Thorin shout,

"That's just it Balin, I do not trust her. You know how I feel about humans. It is bad enough we have a hobbit with us, now this woman. Just what was Gandalf thinking?"

You shook your head, taking no notice of the two brothers as you then walked forward.

"That is a very good question," You reply to this leader of the pack "though I will tell you this."

You walked over to Bombur and handed over the three rabbits. You then turned and walked back towards Thorin who you noticed, was watching your every move

"I owe Gandalf a promise and I am now repaying that. So until Gandalf is back with us, I will stay with you lot with or without your consent Thorin. I am doing this for Gandalf, not you."

You then purposely brushed past this grumpy leader and went towards your bags, grabbing onto them.

"Oh and one more thing," You turn a little, looking back at Thorin "if you want to have a discussion about me, maybe you should keep your voice down to a whisper. That way, your companions and myself included, will not be able to hear what's really on your mind."

There were a few snickers around you when you had said that but the truth was, you had hated speaking back at him like that. You could understand where he was coming from. You knew he had, had a hard time for a long, long time. He did not trust anyone that was not a dwarf.

It was a shame really, as you knew the rest of the company really looked up to Thorin. Oh well, just as soon as Gandalf came back, then you could leave these dwarves to get on with their journey.

You volunteered to help Bombur prepare tonight's meal even though he insisted that he was alright. Still, you helped chop up a few carrots taking no notice of the many eyes on you. It was going to be a long night, you could tell.

o0o

Not only was it raining, there was also thunder and lighting to match as you climbed up the steep mountain. There was a strange silence among you all as you walked on. You didn't like this and you had this feeling, danger was nearby. The more you climbed up, the more alert you became. The whole area was becoming dangerous.

"Hold on!" shouted Thorin

You turned around and made sure everyone was alright. When you caught sight of Bilbo however, your heart nearly gave out. Just as he had been walking, the path before him gave way, causing him to start falling.

You made your way towards him and was relieved when Dwalin was able to pull the hobbit back up. You sighed in relief when Bilbo was back with the rest of the company, though there were was no time to ask him if he was alright. You all had to get away from his pathway.

"We must find shelter!" came Thorin's voice once more and you nodded in agreement.

"Watch out!" cried out Dwalin looking upwards.

You followed suit and saw a massive boulder hurling through the air. The boulder hits the mountainside above you all, which caused rocks to fall all around you and the company.

 _'When I see Gandalf next, remind me to give him a piece of my mind.'_ You thought to yourself.

"This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!"

Just as Balin had said that, you all glanced up and saw a moving rock throwing a boulder high in the air.

"Stone giants." You whispered, watching with fascination.

You had heard the tales of these giants high up on the mountains, though you had never witnessed seeing them. Until now that is.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants, Stone Giants!" You heard Bofur shout out.

You could actually tell that Bofur was happy with these turn of events but you wasn't. It was not safe staying here. You knew that this battle the giants were playing could hurt someone down here.

"We need to leave now!" You shouted "It's dangerous staying here."

"Aye, I agree." remarked Thorin.

You were shocked by Thorin's remark. You were expecting him to tell you to stay out of it.

"Take cover, you’ll fall!" carried on Thorin.

Glancing back at the stone giants, you saw the giant throw another boulder, then another giant appears from behind you all and the boulder hits this giant on the head. By now, nearly everyone was told to hold on to something, while this battle war was being played out.

Sudden vibrations from the impact of the smashed boulders, told you that more trouble was heading this way....You were right, the ground between some of the company splits you all in half. Thorin and half of his men are on one side, while you and the rest are on the other.

"The things you put me through, Gandalf!" You muttered under your breath.

For one split second, no sound could be heard, until you quickly got back on your feet and checked on everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" You shouted out.

"I think so." You heard someone shout back.

You all pushed back any rumble that had fallen on you all and again you checked up on everyone, making sure they were really alright. Sudden footsteps brought you out of your own daze. You were actually relieved to see Thorin and the rest of the company ahead of you.

"We're all right! We're alive!" said Balin with a sigh.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" asked Bofur looking at you and everyone else.

"I thought he was with you." You replied and frowned when Bofur shook his head.

"There!" pointed out Ori.

Everyone turned in the direction Ori was pointing and your heart lurched. Bilbo was holding onto the edge of the cliff and you knew he was finding that difficult. You watch as first Ori tries to reach the hobbit and was nearly successful but Bilbo's hand slipped from his, falling another few feet down. He managed to stop himself falling to his death, by holding onto another handhold.

Thorin started climbing down on the cliff next to Bilbo and grabbed hold of him, boosting him up. You sighed in relief when the rest of the company pull Bilbo back to safety.

Just as things were looking up, Thorin lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Pushing everyone away, you quickly leaned over and held onto Thorin's upper arm.

Without any warning, you pull him back up with help from Dwalin, Gloin and Fili. You could feel your heart beating at an alarming rate. You were just glad you had managed to reach Thorin in time.

You realised you were still holding onto Thorin and promptly removed your hand from his arm. As you looked at Thorin making sure he was alright, you noticed he now had a small smile on his face as he watched you, that soon went when Dwalin said,

"I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" spat Thorin, brushing past you.

You frowned at his retreating form.

"This is not the hobbit's fault," You remarked "it was the stone giant's stupid little game they seemed to be playing that caused these events to happen."

"Pfft!" You heard Thorin say.

Nothing more was said and you purposely stayed by Bilbo's side, giving him a little encouragement. You knew it was not the hobbit's fault and you were angry at the way Thorin was treating his fellow companion.

A little further up the mountain, a cave had been found. Everyone except for yourself went inside this cave. You couldn't pinpoint why you did not venture inside, but there was a feeling of unease inside of you.

"It looks safe enough." said Dwalin.

"Search to the back, caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." replied Thorin.

Dwalin did just that with a now lit up lantern, who soon came back saying,

"There's nothing here."

You actually jumped when Gloin drops a lot of wood on the ground and then rubs his hands together.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." grinned Gloin.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

That feeling you were having was growing stronger by the second. Something in this cave was clearly not right. Raising my hands to where my swords were, I took out 'Destiny and Judgement' and then concealed them to the side of my coat.

You had done this several times in your life, when unexplained danger awaited you. This was no exception, you knew something bad was going to happen, though you didn't want to raise any alarm until you were completely sure.

This coat itself had been given to you by Lady Galadriel herself. She had said that this coat will prove useful in time. It was a strange coat, for one thing, it never seemed to get dirty. It was made from the finest silk. White in colour with a hood attached. It looked like a robe when done up but you knew different.

There were many pockets inside this coat which is how you had first discovered on placing your swords and other weapons in there. When you first did that, you thought it would never conceal them, that everyone would see a slight bump at the sides. That never happened however and too this day, this is what you did.

Slowly you stepped inside this cave, taking little steps. Looking around the dark cave for any sign of danger. So far nothing, but you were not fooled. You leaned against the wall watching nothing in particular unaware that Thorin was watching your every movement.

~~Thorin's POV~~

As he tried to settle down and get some sleep, Thorin found he could not. He kept playing that scene in his head where he nearly fell. Helena saved his life, he knew that, but what shocked him must of all, was the electricity that had seeped through him when she held him.

They say when you found your _one_ you would know instantly. All his life Thorin never even thought he would ever find it. He had no time in any of that (still doesn't if he was honest with himself) soul mate business. Yet the moment this newcomer touched him, Thorin knew straight away that Helena was his.

 _'A human,'_ thought Thorin, now watching the lady herself _'can that be even possible?'_

As he continued watching the lady in question, Thorin noticed her look around this cave with a frown on her face. He knew sleep was not going to come to him so he got up and walked up to her, making sure not to wake the others as he past them.

"I'm not one to say this often but," began Thorin, noticing her hand hold onto her side "thank you for earlier, saving me on that mountain."

"Your welcome," Lena replied though she was not looking at him "though please don't make a habit of falling of a mountain. I may not be able to reach you in time."

"I will keep that in mind...You seem troubled."

"Do I?"

"Yes...Is it because of my remark to the halfling?"

Lena finally looked at Thorin and sighed.

"No, what you said about Bilbo is none of my business."

"But something is wrong, isn't there?" Thorin pressed on.

Just as she was about to say something, Thorin noted that she was frowning again and was now looking at something else entirely.

"What's that?" Thorin heard Bofur say causing him to turn around.

The letter opener that Bilbo had, was now blue. Then the cave floor started moving causing everything in its wake to roll downward.

"I knew it," said Lena straightening herself up "everyone get out of this cave now!!!"

~~Lena's POV~~

Without any warning, you managed to pushed Bofur and Kili towards the entrance, seeing that some of the rest of the company were now going down the hole this cave floor had now revealed itself. You grabbed hold of Thorin and Dwalin towards the cave entrance noticing the floor slowly go back in its original position.

"What in Mahal's name was that?" asked Dwalin.

"I knew there was something off about this cave," You said out loud "but I wasn't expecting that!"

"Fili!" cried out Kili, looking at the floor that was now back in place.

You walked up to him and placed your arm on his shoulder, forcing him to look at you.

"We will get him back."

"How?" asked Thorin watching you intently.

"By following the trail of course," You sighed before deciding to tell Thorin and the rest here on who you really were "I come from the line of Dúnedain and for the past forty years, I have been working on my own as a ranger."

"And?" queried Dwalin.

"And," You repeat to him "it means I am good at tracking things."

Brushing past the four dwarves, you look to your right then to your left. You knew walking downward would be dangerous, considering if those stone giants were still around. Your eyes went back to your left.

"We have to climb up." You remarked.

"But Fili and the others fell down that hole," moaned Kili "and you say you want to climb up!"

"Have some faith Kili," said Bofur ever being optimistic "I'm sure Lena knows what she is doing."

You turned and faced Kili once more. You could clearly see the worry on his face. Well, on everyone's faces that is.

"We have to climb up to look for another cave entrance," You began, your blue eyes never leaving Kili's brown orbs "then, search for any passage leading downward....All pathways lead to the same place."

"Great, now you sound just like Gandalf!" muttered Dwalin, causing you to look at him.

"Hmm!" was your response, unaware that Thorin now had a faint smile on his face as he quietly watched you "Let us make haste. The sooner we find your company, the sooner I will feel better about that."

You turned and began walking still mumbling.

"After all Gandalf did tell me to keep an eye on you all and look what happened?" You shook your head in disgust "I should have warned you all, told you that there-,"

"It is not your fault," interrupted Thorin, grabbing hold of your arm, causing you to stop walking and face him "if you had said anything, I know I would have doubted you. The cave there, looked like any other. You were not to know what was about to happen."

"Aye I agree," replied Dwalin "the cave did look normal and I was the one that checked it out. So if anyone is to blame, it should be me."

"No," You shook your head, looking at Dwalin "it is not your fault. I just had this feeling that something was not right about this cave."

"Lena," Your eyes went back on Thorin as he continued speaking "it is not your fault nor is it Dwalin's. We will follow your lead."

You raise your eyebrows. You were actually getting used to Thorin's hostile little outbursts towards you. Hearing him say this, left you stunned to the core.

"Even though you are the leader." You remark, gracing him with a little smile.

"True," Thorin smiled back, which threw you a little, "but I trust your judgement. We will follow your lead."

You momentary closed your eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I promise I will get them back for you." You replied opening your eyes once more.

You placed your free hand over your heart.

"I never break a promise."

Though you knew Thorin meant every word he had said, you still felt incredibly guilty. It brought back memories to your own past.

 _'No,'_ You thought to yourself, trying to turn around _'this is different. I will find them and lead them away from what is down there.'_

~~Thorin's POV~~

Thorin let go of Lena's arm with a heavy heart. In another time, he would have been furious with these turn of events. However, when he saw the sadness in her eyes, all the anger he had, went away.

When he heard her talking to herself, saying it was all her fault, he knew he had to step in. Now watching her walk up the mountain, Thorin sighed, trying not to notice the grin on Dwalin's face, who was right besides him.

"You found her then."

Thorin rolled his blue eyes though said nothing.

"A human," Dwalin then thumped Thorin's back "didn't see that coming!"

"Dwalin," Thorin warned "now is not the time."

"Aye," agreed his oldest friend "when we rescue the rest of the company, tell her how you really feel about her, before she leaves."

Thorin looked at Dwalin with a frown.

"As soon as Gandalf is back, your lass will take her leave...Claim her heart before it is too late, my friend."

With that, Dwalin walked on ahead, leaving Thorin to his thoughts. The very thought of Lena leaving him, filled him with dread. He would have to find a way for her to stay, though at this present time, no idea came to mind. Though that would have to wait, for his kin were somewhere in that mountain and Thorin only hoped that they were not hurt in any way.


	2. The Battle Of Wits

~~Lena's POV~~

As you climbed up the mountain, you couldn't help but shake your head at your failure in protecting Gandalf's companions. You should have spoken out but you knew that dwelling about it now, wouldn't reverse what happened. It was time to right your mistake.

The thunder was still raging up ahead but your eyes went on another cave entrance. You sighed in relief as you and the rest of your companions went up to it. At first you looked at the floor, hoping there wasn't anything out of place. There was no feeling of unease here, so you walked in, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind your ear.  
No one said a word while you searched for another entrance, which did not take long. Unlike the other cave, this one had another route to pass through. Once again, you stepped through this new opening, noticing it was leading downwards.

"What is that smell?" asked Kili, breaking the silence.

"I would have a guess here, but the smell seems to be goblin shit." You remark.

"Charming." You heard Dwalin say, causing you to raise a smile.

Placing your bag around your shoulders, you slowly walked down the long tunnel. The only sound that could be heard now was of everyone's footing on the soil on the ground. As you all turned a corner, there was now two tunnels to chose from. You momentarily stopped and closed your eyes and sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" asked Dwalin.

You reopened your eyes and faced Dwalin.

"Always follow your nose Master Dwalin," You graced him with a smile "especially when the smell we encountered from the beginning of this cave, is growing stronger from this tunnel."

You point your finger to the right cave entrance and promptly walked up to it, failing to notice the smile on Thorin's face. Taking a deep breath, you began walking once more. You were not wrong, the smell down this tunnel was stronger which gave you some reassurance you were heading in the right direction.

From time to time, you all heard strange noises coming from afar but at this present time, you wasn't bothered by it. You were more concerned in reaching the rest of the company. You slightly picked up the pace when you heard a strange voice say,

"Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious, better than nothing."

"Did you hear that?" asked Kili.

"Aye, I heard it," You heard Bofur say "a goblin perhaps?"

Though you never said a word, you had a feeling it was not a goblin. Since the words you had heard, sounded strange to you. Now you all could hear distant singing. You have come across many goblins in your time, but never have you heard them sing.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!"

As you slowly made your way out of the tunnel, you slipped but an arm went round your middle, steadying you.

"Thank you." You say as you turn to your rescuer.

"Your welcome."  
Despite yourself, your eyes went wide as you watched Thorin. Until recently, you had the feeling he despised you. Yet here he was, holding you while you got your bearings back.

"Well, this is a nice scene," You heard Dwalin say "but could we please move on? The smell is really getting to me."

"Hmm." Was all that came out of your mouth as Thorin removed his arm from your waist.

You tried to ignore the chuckles coming from behind you as you carried on walking through this tunnel. Once again you stopped and held your right hand out, telling the others to stay quiet. You were now looking at a cave, though it was dark, you could make out a strange blue hue coming from ahead of you.

Sudden movement caused you to sheild Thorin and Co with your arms, stopping them from jumping out and attacking. Whatever was out there, was not the one singing about fish.

The blue hue was really close now and as your eyes adjusted to the dark, you could see a person crouch down and retrieve something from the ground. Whoever this person was, he was small and with this revelation you had a feeling you now knew who it was.

"Psst."

The person in front of you stopped what he was doing and looked around the area.

"What are you doing?" asked Thorin, sounding quite annoyed.

"Trust me," You replied, while you watched the small person get up "Bilbo, is that you?"

It seemed like everything had stopped moving while you waited for a reply.

"W-Who goes there?"

You sighed in relief, now knowing that it was indeed Bilbo Baggins.

"Bilbo, it's me Lena," You stepped forward and walked towards Bilbo "what are you doing down here?"

"Am I relieved to see you," said Bilbo "I fell from a great height, though I have no idea where I am."

"So, the burglar is safe, is he?" came Thorin's voice, heading towards yourself and the hobbit in question "Where are my kin?"

Bilbo never replied, he just looked ahead with wide eyes. A loud noise made you look around, realising that the singing had now stopped.

"We are not alone," You remark in a whisper, "whatever happens next, leave everything to me."

"What do you mean?"

Again you could hear the irritation in Thorin's voice and that did annoy you. Now was not the time for petty arguments, not when there was something lurking nearby.

"We are about to deal with someone that is not as they seem...I sense danger....Please just follow my lead!"

Sudden movement made you reach for your swords, though it was Bilbo himself that placed his own sword against this new adversary. The strange being then retreats in fear.

"Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum. Ack." You heard the strange creature say, all the while his big eyes were on Bilbo's sword.

_'Golum? Is that his name?_ ' You thought, watching the scene unfold.

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer!"

You were impressed with Bilbo, you knew he had courage and was now showing this to you and the others.

"It's got an elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?"

Before you could say anything, Bilbo beat you to it.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

You inwardly flinched. You had been taught to never reveal your real name, as it would have a hold over you, when you least expected it.

"Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

The strange creature named Gollum was now walking around Bilbo, completely ignoring yourself and the rest of the company.

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire." replied Bilbo, with a steady voice.

You turned your head away from what you were seeing, scrunching up your nose shaking your head in disdain, unaware that both Kili and Thorin were watching you with concern.

"And whats are you?"

You were now face to face with Gollum and you could see that he had suffered a lot. He was wearing a dirty loin cloth, his skin was grey. He really reminded you of another hobbit, though that was impossible...Right?

However it was his eyes that drew you in. Never had you see a massive pair of blue eyes like that before. You were brought back to the present when Bilbo holds out his sword and starts waving it about.

"Me? Well I'm.....R-Ruby Turnchild," You lied, noticing Gollum now look at your companions with narrowed eyes "and I'm here with my husband Garnet."

You turned a little, grabbing hold of Thorin as you pulled him towards you, holding his hand tight. You could tell by the way he was watching you, that he was not amused by any of this. You just hoped he played along for now.

"And these are our sons Flint and Jet." You carried on, surprised on how easy it was to lie about ones names.

You turn and look at Kili and Bofur surprised to see grins on their faces.

"Oh and this here is my father Obsidian." You concluded, now looking at Dwalin.

He narrowed his eyes at you, but you just hoped that he would not say anything either.

"Turnchild?" You heard Gollum say "Wheres that Precious?"

"Oh, we are from the west, in the country. We like our privacy." You replied, holding Thorin's hand a little tighter then you should have.

Looking around, you were trying to think of a way to escape. So far you realised, you were not having much luck.

"Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!" said Bilbo, which you were thankful for "I don’t want any trouble, do you understand? Just show us the way to get out of here and we'll be on our way."

"Why, is it lost?" sneered Gollum.

"Yes, yes and we want to get unlost as soon as possible." admitted Bilbo.

Your eyes went wide when you heard Gollum start talking in a different voice. It appears he was having a conversation with oneself.

"This can not end well." You muttered under your breath.

You knew you had to leave. The longer you and your companions stayed here, the more dangerous this was becoming.

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark," Gollum said, with joy in his voice, who then turned his head with narrowed eyes, looking at nothing in particular "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." You heard Bilbo say.

"Wasn't talking to you!" snapped Gollum, glaring at Bilbo.

You could here snickering behind you as Gollum tilts his head and smiles.

"But yes, we was, Precious, we was."

"Just what is going on here?" You heard Thorin say, sounding just as confused as you were.

"I believe he is mad," You whispered back to him "and that can not be good."

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I-," You heard Bilbo say.

"Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?" asked Gollum, clearly excited now.

"Maybe?"

You found yourself groaning, knowing where this was leading. This was not good. You knew you all had to leave. This place was beginning to creep you out and that was saying something.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows." asked Gollum, now holding up his hands.

"You have got to be joking!" You heard Dwalin say "Let's just leave this strange.....whatever behind and look for our companions."

Normally you would have agreed to that, but there was just something off about Gollum that you couldn't place. He was currently watching everyone with wide eyes, clearly he was now having the time of his life by waiting for the answer to the riddle he just said. You turned your head and shook your head at Dwalin, again seeing the anger in his eyes. You had a feeling just leaving would cause a whole lot of trouble regarding Gollum.

"Trust me." You mouthed to him and for a split second, you thought Dwalin was just going to walk off.

He simply nodded his head, though you could tell that he didn't like this anymore than you did.

"...The mountain." You heard Bilbo say, realising that he was going to play this riddle game.

Your head snapped back when wild laughter echoed across the cave. You watched Gollum clap his hands in glee.

"Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it, do it again. Ask us."

Then Gollum sneered at everyone saying,

"No! No more riddles. Finish them off. Finish them now. Gollum! Gollum!"

You looked at each of your companions, most were watching Gollum having another meltdown.

_'I have to get them out of here,_ ' You thought _'I have a very bad feeling about this Gollum character.'_

You were brought back to the present when you felt Thorin's fingers gently stroke your own fingers. You were surprised that Thorin was now playing along with you. You would have thought he would have been repulsed by this idea you had, though he had never uttered a word regarding this matter.

"No! No, no, no. We wa-want to play. We do. We want to play. We can see you are very good at this. S-so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and me."

"And me." You found yourself saying out loud.

"Le--Ruby," You looked at Thorin seeing the concern in his blue eyes "are you quite sure?"

"Of course I'm sure darling," You replied, nodding your head, again ignoring the snickering behind you "Bilbo may need some assistance."

At the corner of your eye, you could see the relief from the hobbit in question.

"Yes! Yes, just, just, just us." declared Gollum, now looking at Bilbo and yourself.

"This should be interesting." You heard Kili say, but chose to ignore him, as he sounded happy with this new development.

"Yes. Yes and, and if we win, you show us the way out."

' _Very clever Bilbo.'_ You thought, gracing him with a smile.

"Yes. Yes." said Gollum.

That feeling you were having was growing stronger, especially when Gollum was once again leering at you and your companions.

"And if it loses? What then?" You could hear Gollum say "Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!"

"Charming." You muttered under your breath, while you watch Gollum laugh, then turn and looks at Bilbo.

"If Baggins loses, we eats it whole!"

_'I will never let that happen.'_ You thought to yourself, glaring back at this strange creature.

At first nothing was said, until you finally heard Bilbo say,

"Fair enough."

You caught Bilbo's somber expression while he placed his sword away. You gave him a reassuring smile, telling him in your own way that you will help as much as you could.

"Well, Baggins first." said Gollum, sounding quite excited now.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

Your eyes went back on Gollum who keeps opening his eyes and mouth, trying to work out the riddle. For several minutes this is all he does, until he finally replies,

"Teeth?"

You could tell that Bilbo was not happy that Gollum was correct with the answer to the riddle. Gollum himself was laughing with glee.

"Teeth!! Yes, my Precious, but we, we, we only have nine."

As if to prove a point, Gollum shows you his teeth. It did appear he was telling the truth on that front.

"Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters." cried out Gollum.

As you thought of the answer, you could tell Bilbo was a little stumped. Gollum was already getting impatient and was now glaring at Bilbo and yourself.

"Just a minute." Bilbo said, looking around him.

You did the same and your eyes instantly went on the water. There was a wave on the water and you finally got the answer.

"It's wind." You remark, still looking at the water nearby.

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever." sneered Gollum

You did not correct him that you were not a hobbit, you just wanted out of this place and fast. You had a feeling the others felt the same as well.

"Right my turn!" You began, watching Bilbo retrieve his sword once more and point it towards Gollum once more

"A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

You could tell that your host was really thinking this riddle through. He was talking to himself, moving his hands while he thought of an answer.

"A box...and a lid...and then a key...." Gollum said, more to himself, though you heard him.

"Well?" asked Bilbo, watching Gollum closely.

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh..."

"Give up?" challenged Bilbo.

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!"

You could tell that he was really getting frustrating with this riddle, as he was now pounding the ground with his fists and leering at everyone. Gollum then closes his eyes and stops what he was doing, his eyes suddenly open wide and he smiles when he says,

"Eggses! Eggses! What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

So close, yet so far. You were really hoping that was going to end this stupid riddle game. You knew this had to stop soon. You were rather worried to other missing companions. You had no idea where they were and that troubled you.

"Where has he gone?" You heard Thorin say.

This brought you back to the present. Thorin was right, Gollum had disappeared. Just as you were about to call out his name, you all heard his voice echo from different parts of the cave. Just where was he?

"Ahh. We have one for you. All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

"This is getting us nowhere?" remarked Thorin and you had to agree with him "We need to leave!"

You eyes went everywhere you could see, looking for Gollum without much luck. You could tell that Bilbo was finding it hard to come up with an answer. Gollum kept taunting Bilbo while he was thinking of the answer to this riddle.

"Time's up." You heard Gollum say suddenly and your head shot up realising what the answer was.

"Time, time is the answer." You shouted out, finally seeing Gollim come out of his hiding place.

Your strange host gave a look of disgust knowing that the answer was indeed correct.

"Last question. Last chance." sneered Gollum, now glaring at you.

"Good," You replied, "the sooner the better."

"Ask us. ASK US!!" demanded Gollum.

You momentarily closed your eyes thinking of a riddle that would be quite challenging. You knew this was the only chance to escape this very weird person. You just did nottrust him.

"Come on! Ask us!"

Taking a deep breath, you reopened youe eyes, looking at Gollum you said,

"Give me food, and I will live. Give me water, and I will die. What Am I?"

You watch Gollum closely as he jumps off the rock he was on and approaches you. You kept your ground by staying where you were, though you could tell Thorin was not impressed that Gollum was very close to you.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three." demanded Gollum, holding out two fingers instead of three.

"Very well," You replied "three answers. No more than that."

Gollum then looks around and smiles.

"Handses!" He cried out.

You follow his trail of vision and catch Bilbo quickly taking his hand away from his pocket. Either way, Gollum was very wrong with his first answer.

"No, that's wrong," You say, returning your attention to Gollum "guess again."

Your eyes never leave him as he now crouches on the floor, looking at nothing in particular. You could hear him rambling to himself and then slaps the ground with anger on his face. You had a feeling Gollum would never work out your riddle.

"Fish-bones, goblin's teeth, wet shells, bat's wings. Knife!"

"Wrong again," You reply, "one last chance!"

"String!" cried out Gollum "Or nothing!"

"Two guesses at once," said Bilbo looking at you, as you nod your head in agreement "wrong both times."

You sighed in relief. Finally this stupid game was over. Though you did place your left hand on Destiny, just in case trouble should flare up. You turned and looked at your companions, noticing they too were relieved to see this riddle business was over.

"So, come then, we won the game, you promised to show us the way out." said Bilbo, watching Gollum crying on the ground.

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?"

Your grip on your sword tightened as you watch Gollum glare at Bilbo. You always had a feeling this strange hobbit like creature would go against his word. Leaning closer to Thorin, you whispered,

"Be prepared."

"What's on your mind?" asked Thorin softly.

"He is clearly mad therefore is quite dangerous," You replied "just be prepared to leave this strange situation."

"Indeed." was Thorin's reply, turning his head slightly, probably to let the others now what was about to happen.

Your blue eyes now went on Bilbo who was now pointing his sword at Gollum who was now advancing towards him. This was your moment, pulling your right hand from Thorin's grasp, you quickly retrieved Judgement and pointed both your swords at Gollum.

"Don't even think about it," You hissed at him "now tell us how we can leave this place."

Gollum remained quiet and you were now wondering what he was doing. He was currently searching for something on him and you could see the fear in his big blue eyes when his hands suddenly stopped what they were doing.

"Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!" cried out Gollum, now looking defeated.

You had no idea what he was talking about. You knew it was time to leave. As both your swords stay on Gollum who was now searching the ground, you knew this was your chance in leaving this dark cave.

You were completely unaware Bilbo was watching Gollum with a scared look on his face. It was only when you faced him, that you saw him clench his right hand, like he had something in his palm.

"What have you lost?" asked Bilbo, his eyes never leaving Gollum.

"His lost his marbles, that is what he has lost." remarked Bofur.

You then heard snickering and would hazard a guess that it was Kili that was doing that. Gollum meanwhile was shaking his head, still searching for whatever he had lost

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum."

You lower your swords as you watch Gollum, as he moves across a lake and cries quietly. Just as suddenly, the sobbing stops and that does alert you. Something was about to happen, you were sure of it.

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?" hissed Gollum, once again advancing towards Bilbo.

Just as you were about to defend Bilbo, Bilbo himself once again raised his own sword at Gollum. This stops him and you could clearly see the anger in Gollum's big eyes. He starts whispering something that you couldn't quite catch, then starts roaring out in rage.

"We need to leave now!" You shouted to everyone.

"He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!" shouted Gollum, grabbing hold of a rock.

Gollum then hurls the rock at Bilbo and you were impressed that Bilbo deflected it, then ran away, closely followed by Gollum himself.

"This is not good." You muttered under your breath, before running after Bilbo, hoping he had the sense to hide in a good spot.

The cave was dark but that did not deter you. You followed the shouting that Gollum was making. You knew Thorin and his kin were close behind you as you continue running through this cave. A hand stops you, causing you to jump out in surprise. Spinning around, you saw Bilbo in another opening. Before you could say anything, You saw Gollum running past you all.

"We need to leave!" You said to Bilbo, urging him forward.

You were relieved to see Thorin and his kin running up to you and Bilbo but now was not time to chatter, you all needed to escape this strange creature and get out of this cave and go in search of the others.

As you ran, you spotted a crack in the wall, you went straight for and you could instantly feel air coming out of this hole. The crack was big enough to fit just as long it was one at a time.

"We leave through this hole." You remarked, turning around, facing the others

"Are you quite sure?" asked Thorin, now examining the wall for himself "It could be a tight squeeze."

A scream halted everyone, knowing it would only be a matter of time before Gollum returned intend on attacking you all.

"Quickly," You say, "one by one."

You were relieved when there wasn't anymore chatter. Dwalin sighed and went inside the crack in the wall.

"Thorin was right," You heard him say "it is a tight squeeze!"

"Hold your breath in and have some faith!" You snapped, looking around the area.

"Now is that any way to speak to your father?" Dwalin said, as he finally got through the wall.

You rolled your eyes as Kili brushed past you, entering the wall. All the while he had the biggest grin on his face as did Bofur you realised.

"Don't worry ' _mum_ ' we'll be out of here before you know it." grinned Bofur.

You cursed under your breath, knowing that this will continue long after you had all escaped this cave. Thorin was next, though he hesitated and looked back at you. You raised and eyebrow, wondering what the matter was now.

"Be careful." was all he said, before slipping inside the cracked wall.

You just watched the space where Thorin was, confusion clearly on your face. Next it was Bilbo's turn. All goes well until,

"I think I'm stuck."

You heard a noise and turn just in time as Gollum advanced towards you. Raising your swords, you hold him back, while you hoped that Bilbo had managed to get himself unstuck.

"If I were you," You warned Gollum "I would stay where you are."

"It's ours! It's ours!" shouted Gollum.

"What is?" You found yourself asking him.

"Le....Ruby, hurry up." cried out Thorin.

Though you really wanted to know what was missing, you knew it was time to leave. You slowly began walking backward until your back hit the wall. Your eyes never leaving Gollum as you turned sideways and slide in the cracked wall.

This of course was Gollum's chance, as he snarls at you and tried attacking you. Your left foot managed to kick him though you had no idea where, as you were more concerned in getting out of this wall and this cave. Only there was a problem.

In the middle of the wall was Bilbo.

Rolling your eyes, you look at him as he tries to dislodge himself but without much luck. Now your main concern was getting Bilbo out to the other side.

"Bilbo," You whisper "do what I suggested to Dwalin, hold you breath in and push as hard as you can."

You could see the worry in Bilbo's eyes and you graced him with a smile.

"Trust me."

Turning your head, you could see Gollum once again advancing towards you. You heard Bilbo moving around then something whacked you on the right side of your face, Just as you were about to see what that was, you saw Bilbo finally get out of the wall.

Sighing, you also made your way out of the cracked wall, thankful that Gollum was not following you. That did not stop you from looking around, just in case he was some place else, waiting to attack.

Hearing a thud you instantly turned, noticing the others waiting to move on. Looking around, you wonder where Bilbo was, when you saw Gollum advancing towards you all. Once again, you raised Destiny and Judgement getting rather fed up at seeing this strange little creature.

"Step any closer and I won't be responsible for my actions!" You shouted at Gollum, his big eyes now narrowed as he watched you and your companions.

"Thief! Baggins!" was all he cried out, before doing something you were not expecting.

He ran away. Your blue eyes went wide at this revelation, which soon narrowed. You would not be surprised if he was about to attack you all, when you least expected it too.

"We need to leave now!" said Bofur, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"My sentiments exactly," You replied, lowering your weapons once more "let's get out of here."

You turned in the direction where Gollum had ran of too only to be stopped by Thorin.

"If we go that way, that thing will only attack us." He exclaimed.

You tilt your head watching him and then graced him with a smile.

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

You rolled your eyes before moving slightly.

"There is a breeze coming from this very tunnel," You surmised "which means there is a way out of this cave."

"But what about my brother?" asked Kili, sounding agitated now.

Turning your attention to Kili, you sighed before saying,

"Once we are out of this cave, I shall venture back inside and look for your brother and your companions on my own."

"No!"

Your eyes instantly went on Thorin's, knowing it was him that had spoken.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. We will go together, that is the end of the discussion."

You watch Thorin as he then brushed past you and walked down the tunnel. You however, were livid. Who was he to tell you what to do? This is why you preferred being on your own. You would be glad when Gandalf was back in the fray of this quest. Reclaiming Erebor had nothing to do with you after all.

"Thorin has only your interests at heart," said Dwalin, surprising you by slapping your back "he means well."

"Is that right?" You replied, narrowing your eyes now "We'll see about that."

Before Dwalin said another word, you swiftly turned on your heel and walked down the tunnel Thorin was in. All the while you were thinking on looking for another cave entrance to enter in.

~~Dwalin's POV~~

Dwalin watched Lena walk away and a smile broke out on his face.

"Seems Thorin has indeed found his match," chuckled Dwalin, as he too began walking down the cave tunnel "both stubborn."

"What do you mean?" asked Bofur.

Completely off guard at saying things out loud, Dwalin cursed under his breath. He kept his grey eyes to the front, refusing to look at Bofur.

"It matters not," Dwalin finally said, "just mumbling rubbish to let of steam."

"Is that so? As the way I see it, it seems that Thorin has a soft spot for our new-,"

"Be quiet!" Dwalin hissed at him as he stopped walking.

He finally looked over his shoulder to where Bofur was.

"You know nothing."

"Uh huh, I would believe you," grinned Bofur "if I hadn't't of seen the way Thorin looks at Lena when she is unaware of it. His found his one, hasn't he?"

Dwalin's silence confirmed his suspicions.

"What's going on?" asked Kili, backtracking to where Dwalin and Bofur were.

"Nothing!" snapped Dwalin "Isn't that right Bofur?"

Both dwarves watch one another. Neither saying anything.

"Will you four stop stalling!" yelled Lena.

"Well, what's going on?" asked Kili once more. ignoring Lena's outburst.

"Dwalin's right," Bofur finally said "just a misunderstanding."

With that, Bofur walked away while Dwalin sighed in relief. Now was not the time for Kili to know that his uncle had feelings for their new companion. If he found out, Kili was sure to start winding Lena up without her even realising it.

Dwalin had watched Thorin around Lena. Since finding out Thorin is hers, she had no idea at the way Thorin had watched her with awe as she played along to that strange puzzle game earlier.

Dwalin knew Thorin needed Lena to stay, though how he was going to do that, was anyone's guess. Sighing, Dwalin squeezed Kili's shoulder before heading down the tunnel once more. He only hoped that Bofur will keep quiet about this, at least for the time being.

~~Lena's POV~~

You were running alongside Thorin and only stopped when you saw the light from the cave entrance.

"Thank the days." You found yourself saying out loud, as you turned around, waiting for the others.

"Indeed!" agreed Thorin, gracing you with a smile, surprising you.

One minute he was demanding, now he was smiling back at you. You were really getting confused with his emotions. Looking ahead, your blue eyes widened. You could clearly see Gollum though at the moment, he had his eyes on something else.

You were even more surprised when you saw him fall on the ground. Then you felt a strange presence go past you, making you look back at the cave entrance, leaving you a little baffled in the process.

_'What was that?_ ' You thought, as you turned back, realising that Gollum was not there anymore.  
Instead all you saw were Kili, Bofur and Dwalin. Bilbo you realised, must be lagging at the back of this group. It appears they were having a discussion about something. Shaking your head in disbelief, you shouted,

"Will you four stop stalling!"

At first they refused to move which made you groan out loud.

"What are they doing?"

"Probably placing a wager I would guess." replied Thorin.

"Please tell me your joking?" You look at Thorin with raised eyebrows "Now is not the time for that!"

Returning your attention to the three dwarves and a hobbit, you were about to whistle when you could see them heading towards you.

"So pleased you could make it!" You remarked, when they reached you and Thorin.

You failed to see the small smile from Thorin as you spun around and headed towards the cave's exit. All the while, you were wondering where Gollum had run off too. You hoped that was the last you would see of him. To be honest, he really creeped you out and that was really saying something.

"Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!" You heard Gollum say from wherever, causing you to frown.

You did not want anymore dealings with him, so without giving it much thought, you began running. You hoped the others were following you and not doing anything stupid. Although, you knew that you had to go back inside this cave in search of Thorin's kin. That meant you could indeed come across Gollum once more.

As you ran, you could feel the breeze from the opening of the cave and you welcomed it. You could feel the adrenaline inside of you as you pushed your body towards the light of the cave and only went down on bended knees when you were safely outside.

For the moment you took no notice of what was happening around you. You had momentarily closed your eyes, breathing in the fresh air that your lungs clearly needed.  
You knew you were on the other side of the mountain and in a while you had to find your way down. Though until then, you would let your lungs and your body get themselvesa little rest.

"There you are!" came a voice from nowhere.

Opening your eyes, you looked to the source and saw Gandalf looking down at you. You were shocked to see him here. You could tell at once that something had happened to him as well.

"We did wonder what happened to you." He added.

"We?" You asked, turning your head to look around.

Your brows were raised when you spotted the rest of the company watching you back. Some you noticed, had bemused looks on their faces.

"Well, then," said Gandalf, looking at everyone know "where was I? Oh yes, Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...Helena, Bombur - that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

This caught your attention and you got up and walked up to the wizard.

"He should be here with us," You glanced at everyone "he was with us."

"It appears he is not here," mused Fili "for I can not see him at all."

You frowned, you remembered seeing him being stuck in that cracked wall before finally freeing himself. You had assumed he had been with Dwalin and the others. You did not like this in the slightest.

You turned around looking back at the cave you had just escaped from and a terrible thought came through your mind. Was it possible Gollum had somehow sneaked up onhim and hurt him? That thought actually made you feel sick.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" You heard Dwalin say.

You wasn't really listening. Sighing, you headed back towards the cave about to venture back in there when Thorin stopped you once more.

"Don't even think about it!" He remarked, grabbing hold of your right arm.

"You are not my boss!" You yelled back at him, pulling your arm free from his grasp "Bilbo could be in danger and your telling me not to go back in that cave?"

You just could not believe what you were hearing. It really sounded like Thorin wasn't at all bothered that one of his companions was still missing.

"Some leader you are!" You spat, heading towards the cave.

"Where did you last see him?"

That stopped you in your tracks as you heard Gandalf say that. Turning around, you told him about the cracked wall.

"But I assumed he was with Dwalin as they were stalling before we finally ventured out of that cave." You finished.

You were now getting worried for the hobbit and it clearly showed.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" asked Gandalf.

Just as you were about to explain about what really went on in that cave, Thorin beat you too it.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

"Are you quite mad?" You asked him, narrowing your eyes, while you watched Thorin "You were there in that cave while Bilbo and myself played that ridiculous riddle game, so how is it possible for him to have wandered back to his home when I saw him with us not so long ago?"

By now you were fuming.

"You know full well what went on in that cave," You continued, though your eyes went back at the cave itself "that creature had a fixation against Bilbo towards the end. Anything could have happened."

"No, he isn't." came a voice from far away.

Turning around, your eyes went wide as you saw Bilbo standing by the trees, looking at each of you with a little smile on his face.

_'How did he get there?_ ' You wondered, furrying your brows.

Something was going on here and you wasn't sure if you liked that.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" beamed Gandalf, heading towards him.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" remarked Kili.

"Not all of us thought that." You muttered under your breath.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" asked Fili, clearly interested on what Bilbo had to say.

"I could say the same about you lot!" You said, looking at everyone "After all, the last I saw you all, was in that cave with the trap floor....Are you alright?"

Your eyes scanned every dwarf that had been missing, until now that is.

"We are fine Miss Lena," smiled Balin "Gandalf came to our aid."

You just nod your head, relieved to see that everyone was alive and well. You could now leave with a clear conscience. Though your blue eyes went back to Bilbo. You had to know how he had gotten there, when you knew he was at the back while exiting the cave.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" You find yourself asking him.

Bilbo never uttered a sound. You watched him closely and saw that he was placing something inside his pocket. Strangely enough, this unnerved you though you had no idea why that was.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" said Gandalf, smiling at the hobbit.

"We all are," remarked Thorin "all thanks to Lena here."

Your head turned and you looked at Thorin with confusion on your face.

"It wasn't just me Thorin, Bilbo helped as well."

"Hmmm, Though you did keep your promise," Thorin now looked ahead watching his kin "you brought us back to together."

"I-," You found stammering, though Thorin then said,

"Why did you come back?"

You realised he was now speaking to Bilbo and in truth, you wanted to know what was going to be said next.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have and you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home and that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." declared Bilbo.

A smile came from your lips as you heard him say all of that. Hobbits you realised were not what you were expecting. You had thought they kept to themselves and here was Bilbo, showing his loyalty and courage to Thorin and his men.

"Well," You began, walking away from Thorin "this is where I say goodbye."

Sudden gasps made you stop and turn. You looked at everyone and graced them with a sad smile, startled a little that Thorin now had a forlorn expression on his face.

"I said I would be here until Gandalf returns, well here he is. My oath with Gandalf is over."

"Helena-," began Gandalf but you quickly hushed him with your hand as you looked up at the mountain.

Above you were several Wargs, ready to attack at any moments notice.

"Oh this can't be good!" You remarked.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf.

Then the growls came.

"Out of the frying pan," You heard Thorin say.

"...And into the fire! Run! RUN!" finished Gandalf.

You all ran down the mountain, knowing that everyone else was doing the same thing. You could hear the Wargs closing in on you all and you hated that fact. The sun was now setting, meaning it would soon be night time.

A Warg came from nowhere by leaping at Bilbo. You watch in horror as the Warg tries attacking him. Bilbo meanwhile goes behind a rock just as the Warg was about to hurt him.

Your eyes narrowed and you instantly grabbed your two swords and quickly made your way towards him, watching you awe as Bilbo pulls out his own sword and defends himself with it.

The Warg in question then charges towards him and that was its mistake, as Bilbo's blade impales itself in the Warg' head and dies straight away. You look back at Bilbo with shock on your face, noticing he too was stunned to what he had done.

"We need to move forward!" You yelled, though your eyes stayed on Bilbo "Bilbo."

Bilbo caught you staring at him and gave you a curd nod. He grabbed hold of his sword that was in-bedded in the Warg's head and realised it was stuck. Just as you were about to help him, he finally managed to dislodge his sword and then took. off.

You soon followed him until you had to stop when you saw that there was nowhere to go. All there was, was trees on a land that had seen better days You were all trapped here and that bothered you.

_'I've been through worse than this!_ ' You thought, turning around, looking for anything to help you all to escape.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" shouted Gandalf.

Looking at the trees you wondered what Gandalf was up too. Though you did as you were told and climbed up.

"They're coming!" yelled Thorin.

Glancing down, you spotted many Wargs and now it seemed they had riders on their backs, heading straight for the trees you were all on. Something in your mind told you this was more than a random attack. By the looks of the Wargs down below, told you they were hunting for something...or someone.

You knew staying up on these trees would only be temporary. After all, you were no sitter that just watched things, though at this present time, you knew that was the only option. The Wargs circle around the trees, their growling slowly die down and you wonder why that was. That is until you spot another Warg. This one was different. While the Wargs knew the trees were dark in colour, this one was completely white.

The Warg had a rider on his body. You tilt your head getting a good look at this new adversary. All of his skin was white and had many scars along his body and face. You knew he was some kind of Orc and that he was in charge of these other Wargs. You didn't like where this was now heading.

"Azog?!" You heard Thorin say, causing you to look back at him from another tree.

The name Azog ran a bell to you, as you looked down at the pale looking leader, now leering back at Thorin. You had heard of a tall Orc on your travels, that wherever he went, chaos and discord followed him everywhere. Looking at him, you could understand that.

" _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast**_? (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?)" Azog said, now sneering at everyone " _ **Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob**_.( I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.)"

You could see the horror on Thorn's face after what Azog had said. You didn't like seeing him look so defeated, though you could sense that what Azog had said, had really hit a nerve.

"It can not be." Thorin mumbled to himself, though you had heard him.

" _ **Kod, Toragid biriz**_ , (That one is mine,)" You heard the leader say **_"Worori-da!_** (Kill the others!)"

' _Not on my watch.'_ You thought to yourself, turning your attention to this Azog leader.

Just as he had said that, many Wargs came toward the trees and tried climbing up them. They even started jumping up, trying to get hold of everyone. Everytime they jumped, branches were torn apart by the brute strength.

They were really using all their weight, trying to dislodge you and your companions. Looking at everyone, you heard see that they too were holding on tightly to the trees, hoping these Wargs would soon give up.

_**"Sho gad adol!**_ (Drink their blood!)" shouted Azog, causing you to narrow your eyes at him.

You knew something had to give, as you knew that this pale leader would never stop until he got what he wanted. Sudden movement from the tree itself, made you realise that you had to move to the next tree as they were currently getting battered from the Wargs jumping on them.

You were thankful that the others were on the same wavelength as they jumped from tree to tree as you did, knowing the other trees were now topping over, falling over. All the while, you kept an eye on the Wargs and the leader Azog as you held on tight to the tree branch.

Something was then thrown at you, which you managed to catch. It was a burning pine cone. Looking around, you saw Gandalf throw more pine cones at everyone and you then realised what the wizard had in mind.

Just as soon as you received the pine cone, you purposely threw it to the unsuspecting Wargs. This stops them in their tracks as the rest of the company do what you did and throw their pine cones.

A fire starts around the trees, completely stopping the Wargs from trying to jump on the tree. You caught the look on Azog's face and smiled when you saw that the pale Orc was not happy with this new development.

Another pine cone gets thrown in your direction and you quickly grab it, before throwing it down once more. For a little while, this is all you can do, noticing a fire starting to spread.

Though the fire did keep the Wargs at bay, you had a feeling that this fire would soon cause problems If that wasn't bad enough, you watch in horror as Ori somehow started to fall down from where he was situated.  
With quickly reflexes Gandalf uses his staff and lowered it toward Ori who thankfully managed to grab on to it. Then with help from the others, they pulled Ori to a nearby branch.

Just as that little hurdle came to an end, another started. You turned your head just in time, seeing Thorin start climbing down the tree. When he reaches the ground, he then runs toward Azog with his sword drawn.

"Oh this can't be good!" You mumbled to yourself.

You were right, Azog appears to taunt Thorin by spreading his arms wide with a smile that made Thorin try and get to him. Only the white Warg leaps toward him. You watch with wide eyes as Thorin tries to hurt the Warg with his sword but the Warg whacks him in the chest with its front paw, knocking Thorin to the ground.

You were not having this. You began climbing down the tree, while Azog sitting on the Warg went for round two. By the time you were on the ground, you watch on in horror as Thorin is once again flung to the ground.

Looking back at Azog, he was smiling down at Thorin, his mace high in the air, while the Warg now had Thorin in its jaw and hearing the cry from Thorin made your blood boil over. 

Your eyes never leave Thorin as he uses his strength by using the pommel of his sword and then thumped him with it. This set the Warg off and throws Thorin several feet away. You knew you had to end this, before someone else got hurt. Taking hold of 'Destiny and Judgement' you stepped in the way when the Warg was about to hurt Thorin once more. Your eyes went on the leader.

" _ **Biriz torag khobdudol**_. (Bring me the dwarf's head.)"

"You want him?" You yelled at the pale leader "You'll have to go through me first!"

"Helena, no!"

You notice at the corner of your eye another Warg with a rider on top. The Orc rider then jumped off, heading straight for Thorin. Just as you were about to head toward this enemy, Bilbo throws himself at the Orc, knocking him over.

Your attention then went back on the real threat, Azog!

Holding on tight to your two swords, you slowly approached him, hearing a growl from the white Warg. This does not bother you, the only thing that did however, was keeping Thorin alive.

"Keep your mutt away from me, and fight me!" You challenged him, watching the pale leader look back at you with a leer on his face.

Azog however remained on his Warg.

"What a coward!"

By saying that, Azog growled and made his Warg charge towards you. This was just what you wanted. As you quickly moved out of the way, you plunged one of your swords in the Warg's side, causing it to cry out in pain.

You caught Bilbo as he had somehow killed the Orc that only moments earlier was about to really hurt Thorin. Your blue eyes then went around the land, noticing the rest of the dwarves fighting off the other Wargs and Orc.

Your attention went back on Azog hiding behind his trusty Warg. You knew the only way to get him, was through the Warg. Side stepping, you pulled your sword out of the Warg, though you now noticed the Warg was looking at Bilbo.

Without any warning, the white Warg leaps forward and hits Bilbo with his head. You just about had enough of this, first Thorin now Bilbo was hurt and you wanted this to end now!

Holding tight to your two swords, you ran toward the Warg and thrust your sword on its leg. This caused the Warg to groan in pain, but you wasn't done yet. Taking no changes, you quickly plunged your other sword in the animal's neck, noticing Azog fall off from the white Warg as he keeled over and died.

You could tell that Azog was not amused as he narrowed his blue eyes at you. You swiftly pulled out your sword from the dead Warg's neck and instantly deflected Azog's sudden attack on you.

"To slow!" You taunt him, watching his every movement.

Once again he tried hitting you with his mace but, you blocked his vicious attacks against you. You were just waiting for the right moment, before you took your chance. Before that could happen though, something extraordinary happened.

You were just about to strike when you were swooped up by an eagle. To say you were livid was an understatement. You had never ran away from a battle and yet here you were, being carried away to who knows where.

You had no idea where you were heading. Your thoughts soon went on Thorin. The last you saw of him, he was lying unconscious on the ground. You hoped he would be alright. Though you were angry that he had risked his life. Just what was going through that mind of his?

After a short while, you realised you were heading toward a massive rock structure and you knew instantly where you were now. You were know near a friend of yours. Thought you haven't seen him in a while. The eagle lands very gracefully and finally lets you go.

"Thank you." was all you said, as you watch the eagle that rescued you took off once more.

You stayed where you were as you watched Gandalf run toward Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin!" said Gandalf.

Everyone else crowded around Thorin and Gandalf as the wizard started mumbling a spell to help the exiled king.

At first nothing, then you heard Thorin gasp for air.

"The halfling?" You heard Thorin say.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe." replied Gandalf, clearly relieved to see that Thorin was conscious.

"Lena? What about-,"

"Shh, Helena is here as well."

When you heard your name, you raised your eyebrows, though kept quiet. In truth your anger was still inside you, ready to show itself should anyone bother you. Turning away from the scene, you walked away from the company, looking at nothing in particular. You knew you all had to climb down soon, you just hoped everyone was ready for that.

"You!" You heard Thorin say "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

You shook your head in disdain, knowing his stubbornness was still intact.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" carried on Thorin, causing you to turn your head and look at him with Bilbo.

Your blue eyes went wide when Thorin suddenly grabbed hold of Bilbo and hugged him. You smiled when you caught the startled look on Bilbo's face, who was not expecting that to happen.

"I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said, now grinning back at Bilbo after he let go of him.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." admitted Bilbo, looking at Thorin, then at you.

"I beg to differ." You said, gracing Bilbo with a small smile.

This caught Thorin's attention as he then looked at you, before walking towards you.

"We have to get of this carrock!" You found yourself saying "Then I will be leaving!"

"Please don't!" remarked Thorin.

"We can't stay up here forever!"

"I meant, please don't leave m---us!"

You sighed and shook your head.

"My oath is over now, it is time to move on!"

Once again you heard a lot of groans, but you knew it was time to leave this company.

"Actually Helena, I would rather you stay," said Gandalf walking up to you and Thorin "I will have to leave once more and I would rather you keep an eye on things, until I return."

"What, your leaving Gandalf?" came many voices from behind you.

You shook your head, not liking this one bit. You had already fulfilled your promise to Gandalf and yet he still wanted your help. Walking away from the wizard, you went to the edge of the carrock, trying to get your head around this new development, only to be stopped by Thorin.

"I'd rather you stay until Erebor is reclaimed."

"You are quite capable of looking after yourself Thorin. You don't need my help."

"You are...angry."

You snorted out a bitter laugh, taking no notice to the others who were clearly listening in.

"Angry? Yes you could say that."

"Why?"

"What possessed you to climb down that tree and try and tackle that pale Orc yourself?"

"That Orc killed my grandfather," defended Thorin "I had every intention of finishing him off!"

"And look what happened?" You snapped "You nearly died today!"

Taking a deep breath, you watch Thorin with narrowed eyes, remembering your friends deaths all those years ago.

"Yet I am by your side...alive." said Thorin with a tender expression on his face.

Turning your head, you look at Gandalf who acted like he was looking for something in the sky, before returning your attention to Thorin, whose blue eyes penetrate your own eyes.

"I promise to stay with you and your kin until you finally reclaim your home Erebor. After that, I will leave you to your own devices."

You failed to see the smile on Gandalf's face, though you did notice Thorin's smile.

"Do we have a deal?" You added, holding out your hand.

Thorin looked at your hand then at you, his smile broadened.

"Aye, we have a deal." replied Thorin, surprising you by pulling your hand toward him as he then hugged you, holding you tight against his firm chest.

What had you let yourself in for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really sorry for the slow update. Hopefully, it won't be long before another chapter comes out.


	3. The Tenderness In Others

You were relieved when you all managed to climb down the carrock. Though you must admit, you were a little worried about Thorin. You were watching him while Oin was trying unsuccessfully to tend to his wounds.

Thorin kept swatting Oin's hands away from his wounds. You had a feeling that Oin was going to give up. Sighing, you grabbed hold of your bag and walked over to them, taking no notice of the others.

"Do you need any assistance Oin?" You asked him.

"Well yes. Thorin here is being very unreasonable and won't let me look at his wounds."

Kneeling down, you opened up your bag and started rummaging in there, searching for your medical herbs.

"Why don't you tend to Bilbo?" You say to Oin "I'll look after this very stubborn man!"

"I am still here you know?" remarked Thorin.

"Why, what's the matter with Bilbo?" asked Oin, taking no notice of what Thorin said.

"He did fall from a great height in that cave and I have no idea if that Warg hurt him during that battle."

You grabbed hold to what you were searching for with a small smile on your face.

"It would ease my mind if you would check on Bilbo," You added, pulling out Kingsfoil from your bag "while Thorin and I will be heading toward the lake over there."

"We will?" asked Thorin, raising his eyebrows at you.

When you looked up at him, you were surprised to see a smile on his lips.

"Yes, we will," You replied "where I can see what damage has been done to you."

"I am fine Lena, nothing to worry about."

You just rolled your eyes as you stood up, placing your bag around your shoulder blades once more. Without saying a word, you then took hold of Thorin's hand with your free hand, pulling him away from the

rest of the company. The laughter that followed made you cringe a little, especially when Kili shouted out,

"Mummy and Daddy want some alone time!"

"Remind me to hit him later." You muttered under your breath.

"But he's our son!"

You turned and looked at Thorin, noticing he was trying not to laugh. All you could do was growl in frustration. You were a little miffed to see Thorin act like this. You were used to him being grumpy and onguard but of late....

"Right, " You say, letting go of Thorin's hand "you might be able to wheedle your way out of Oin's treatment but I on the other hand, will not tolerate that kind of behaviour."

Taking your bag off your back, you placed it on the ground before returning your attention to Thorin who now had his arms crossed.

"You dare talk to me like this?"

"While you have injuries, yes I do," You replied "now please take the top half of your armour of so I can see what that Warg did to you."

"You want me too..."

"Hmmm, Yes."

"As you wish."

Once again you rolled your eyes while you placed some Kingsfoil in your mouth. The taste was really bitter as your teeth slowly chewed on the herb. You would be glad when you could remove it that was for sure.

As you walked toward the lake, you heard Thorin slowly take off his armour and tunic off. You bent down and wet your hands to clean them, before walking back to Thorin who now had the top half of his clothes off.

You had to stop in your tracks when your eyes trailed down to his hairy chest. Though you could clearly see that he kept in shape, you were looking at the bite marks that vile Warg did to him.

"Like what you see?" teased Thorin, bringing you back to the present.

Spitting out the Kingsfoil in the palm of your hand, you purposely never replied to him, though you could clearly see Thorin' smile broaden.

"Where to start?" You mumbled to yourself.

Once again, you were looking at Thorin' torso. You were thankful that Warg hadn't done a lot of damage. In fact, the wounds weren't that bad. Taking a little of the chewed up Kingsfoil, you walked up to him, though your eyes stayed on his chest.

"This will hurt to which I am sorry for."

"I've been through much worse than this." admitted Thorin, causing you to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"You wasn't to know."

"Actually I do know a little about the battle of Azanulbizar," You say, as you began spreading the Kingfoil on Thorin's ribcage, as gently as you could of course "you'd be a fool if you didn't."

Thorin flinched at your touch and your blue eyes went back at him with an apologetic look.

"That is strange," said Thorin after a while "because we keep our stories to ourselves. Who was it that spoke to you?"

"Well, fights like your kind, do tend to get around," You point out, spreading the Kingsfoil around the bite marks on his chest "though with my travels, I listen to everything and everyone. After all, you never know if you need to gain some trust with like-minded people."

Once again, you caught Thorin's bemused look on his face, though you simply returned your attention to his wounds.

"It was Gandalf that informed you about Azanulbizar wasn't it?"

"Well, I do admit the subject did come up a few times when we saw each other, but that was only because of my own problems," You gave him a sheepish smile before adding "I would never reveal the story to anyone, I know you guard your stories and such very seriously."

You failed to notice the way Thorin was watching you, while you continued placing Kingsfoil on his bite marks. If you had noticed, you would have seen the tender way he was looking at you. As if he was memorising everything about you. Which of course, he was.

When you were certain every wound on his chest was covered with Kingsfoil, you walked toward the lake and washed your hands clean. Then once again, you went toward to your bag, taking out some more Kingsfoil and repeated the circle. While you were chewing on this bitter herb, you pulled out some clean bandages and then headed back toward Thorin, whose eyes never left yours.

"You come prepared?" He asked as you leaned forward, placing the bandage around his middle.

"Of course," You replied, looking up at him "one must always come prepared. You never know what awaits you done the long path you tread."

"Now you sound like Gandalf." said Thorin, his smile broadening.

"Only I don't cast spells and mumble under my breath like he does." You mused, making sure the bandage was where it should be and not bunched up.

"So it's not just me that notices Gandalf's weird ways?"

"No, I believe everyone notices that Gandalf is a little-,"

"Odd." jumped in Thorin, causing you to laugh.

"I was going to say, eccentric, but seeing as that means the same, it matters not."

For a few moments, nothing was said. You just continued wrapping the bandage around Thorin's chest, until finally, you tied the end up with a knot.

"I'll have Oin cheek on your chest wound in a while." You remarked, more to yourself, though Thorin had clearly heard you.

"I'd rather you tend to me."

You look back at him with surprise, though said nothing.

"Oin means well," carried on Thorin "except that he can be a little heavy-handed. You on the other hand, are not what I was expecting."

"Oh?"

Thorin had the grace to look away as he spoke back to you.

"I w-w-wish to apologise. Our first meeting was not nice. I was rude to you when you had informed myself and my kin that you would be taking over Gandalf's role for a short role."

"There is no need to apologise. You had every right to be like that....No fighting for you," You remark, changing the subject "I don't want to see a bloody bandage. Otherwise, there will be a nasty scar on your ribcage which I'd imagine, would alarm your wife and family."

You walked toward the lake, once again washing your hands in the cool water, before heading back to your bag in search for more Kingsfoil. You happened to glance up at Thorin, noticing he was now grinning back at you.

"What's the matter?" You asked, pulling out the last of your Kingsfoil out your bag.

"Wife and family?" He's right eyebrow shots up, though the grin on his face remained.

"Yes. I don't particularly want them moaning back at me, that I didn't look after you and your-,"

"I'm not married," interrupted Thorin "Nor have I a significant other."

Once again, your eyes went wide from hearing this, causing Thorin to chuckle.

"You seem surprised."

"In all honestly, yes I am," You admitted, "I just assumed that you were married, which would have made this quest even more personal for you."

"It is personal," fumed Thorin and you instinctively stepped back, startled at the sudden change in him "that blasted dragon took over my home and has the gall to stay there!!! No, Lena, it is personal because I intend to put a stop to that once and for all."

For once, you were lost for words. You watched Thorin seeing the anguish on his face. You knew he had seen a lot through his azure eyes, most of it bad. You don't know what came over you then, but you stepped forward toward him and surprised him by placing your arms around his waist, hugging him, making sure not to press into his ribcage.

It was your turn to be startled when you felt his own arms wrap around your middle, holding you a little tight against him. For a few minutes, nothing was said between the pair of you until you felt compelled to say,

"I know from my own experience what it is like to lose someone precious. That you want to right the wrongs. Just promise me something."

You pulled back a little watching him. Thorin's blue eyes met yours and once again, he had a small smile on his face.

"That depends."

You frowned at that comment but carried on with what you were saying,

"When and if you do come across Smaug and of course that orc Azog, don't just fight them on your own. Let others help you, it will be a lot easier that way. Trust me on this."

You sighed, looking at the bandage around Thorin's chest. For just a second, you were back to that dark place. You watched hopelessly as two of your dearest friends were murdered right in front of yours eyes. A shiver went through you, knowing that they deaths were caused by a spy who has yet to be dealt with. You were brought back to the present when a warm calloused hand gently touched your left cheek. You looked up, noticing the worry in Thorin's eyes.

"What ails you?" He asked.

Just as you were about to finally confide with Thorin, heavy footsteps could be heard, then a loud 'ahem'. Breaking away from Thorin slightly, you turned to where the sound was and saw a grinning Balin holding two bowls in his hands.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you both," said Balin, now walking toward Thorin and yourself "but Bombur has just made this hot stew, so I thought you both would appreciate this."

You graced Balin with a smile then looked back at Thorin, noticing his narrowed eyes towards his friend. You could also feel his arm tighten around your waist which was weird for you.

"Right, well," began Balin, looking at Thorin with wide eyes, then placed the bowls on the ground "I'll be heading back now. See you both in a little while."

You furrowed your brows, wondering what made Balin leave like that.

~~Thorin's POV~~

To say he was surprised that he would let an outsider willingly tend to his wounds instead of Oin was an understatement. Thorin didn't even want Oin to touch him. He was going to see for himself what damage that blasted Warg had done to him. Lena of course had other ideas.

Now here they were, with this extraordinary lady, placing Kingsfoil on his chest and that actually pleased him. Her very touch was sending out signals on his skin, letting Thorin know that she was indeed his ' _one_ '. He couldn't stop grinning at her and he could tell that she was a little baffled by his sudden difference, which is why he had to apologise to her. Surprised when Lena said she completely understood why he acted that way.

He could have hit himself when he suddenly lashed out at her, when she had said,

"I just assumed you were married, which would have made this quest even more personal for you."

It was just an automatic manner, for it was not the first time someone had said it was very personal to him. Thorin was ashamed to look Lena in the eye from his outburst just now, when something unexpected happened.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and for a split second, Thorin was dumbstruck. He inhaled sharply and caught the essence of her blonde hair. He could faintly smell jasmine, which comforted him so what. Slowly he placed he's own arms around her middle, holding her tight, realising he never wanted to let her go.

Thorin knew that the quest was his main priority but with Lena now part of his company, he was willing himself to reveal his feelings for her. Never had he felt this way toward any lady before. With the quest at hand and the eventful knowledge that he would be King in Ereber once reclaimed,

Looking down at Lena he could see her looking worried. He felt her shiver and wondered what caused that. It was quite a warm evening considering what they had all been through recently. Thorin watched her as she frowned while she looked at nothing in particular. Without really thinking about it to much, he gently lifted his right hand and cupped Lena's cheek, startling her.

"What ails you?" He asked softly.

Before she could say something, Balin decided to show up with two bowls of food in his hands. Thorin was not impressed by this however and gave his oldest friend a glare that told him to go away.

"Right well," Balin suddenly said, his eyes never leaving the stern look coming from Thorin as he placed the bowls on the ground near them "I'll be heading back now. See you both in a little while."

With that, Balin swiftly turned around and went back towards the rest of the company. While this was happening. Thorin realised that he was practically holding onto Lena a little tighter then he should. He loosened his hold of her, looking anywhere but her, for he could feel his face burn a little to what just happened.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking at the two bowls on the ground.

"I should be the one to apologise," replied Lena "I was the one that initiated that hug. I just thought you needed it."

"I admit, it did take me by surprise."

Lena stepped back and walked towards the two bowls on the ground, unaware that Thorin felt lost without her touch.

"I don't normally hug people," said Lena, bending down to retrieve their food "it's just you had a sad look in your eyes and that propelled me to reach out to you."

Thorin never uttered a word, only watching her as she came back, handing over his bowl of hot stew.

"You," started Thorin, clearing his throat, "you looked sad too. What ails you?"

Lena looked back at him with wide eyes, then sighed.

"You are not the only one that has been through a lot Thorin but with Gandalf's guidance, I believe I would still be in a very dark place right now."

Again, Thorin saw the sadness in her blue eyes and really wanted her to open up to him, but alas, she just placed some stew in her mouth and silently chewed her food. When she swallowed, Lena looked at Thorin, then at his wounds and said,

"We'll finish this, then I shall continue to clean your wounds."

"Right." replied Thorin, grabbing the spoon, though never ate anything.

He just played with his food, thinking. Then he looked at Lena once more, when a thought strike him.

"Why did you change our names when that strange thing was around us in that cave?"

Lena was just about to eat another mouthful of stew, when she stopped, placed her spoon back in the bowl, then looked at Thorin with disdain.

"Surely you know?" She asked him.

He didn't and it clearly showed on his face. Sighing, she walked back towards Thorin and sat down. Thorin followed suit, waiting for her answer.

"If I had told Gollum our real names, what's to stop him from revealing them to someone who is not on our side?"

Lena tilted her head watching Thorin silently.

"Our real names are very powerful and it is unfortunate that Bilbo told Gollum his name," Lena shook her head with sad eyes "I've a feeling that will come to haunt Bilbo later on."

"I have a feeling you are speaking from experience."

Lena nodded her head and picked up her spoon, though never said anything. Thorin watched her as she began to eat once more. He sighed, wishing she would open up a little to him. Thorin really wanted to help her in any way he could, but how could he do that, if she was keeping whatever was bothering her hidden inside of her? From time to time, a strand of hair, kept hitting Lena in the face, causing her to groan out loud. Despite himself, Thorin chuckled causing Lena to look back at him and smile.

"Before I start with you, perhaps I should tie my hair up."

"I could do it," remarked Thorin, gracing her with a small smile "it will be my thanks for you seeing to my wounds."

"You really don't-,"

"I insist." interrupted Thorin, placing his stew bowl back on the ground.

He then got up and walked behind Lena startling her when he gently touched her hair. Without saying a word, Lena handed a comb to him that she retrieved from her bag and let Thorin get on with it. Once

again he could smell jasmine as he combed through the tangles in her blonde hair. Thorin smiled when he heard Lena sigh in content and for a while either one of them spoke as he tied her hair up.

"All done." He said softly, handing over her comb.  
"Thank you," replied Lena, smiling at him as she stood up, putting her comb bag in her bag "now, shall we continue?"

All Thorin did was nod his head, feeling a little nervous to what he had just done. Other than tie her hair up in a simple ponytail, he had also braided a section of her hair and placed his bead to secure the braid in place. He only hoped that when she discovered the true meaning of this braid, she would already be his.

o0o

A little later Thorin and Lena were back with the others and despite where they were, there was a very cheerful atmosphere in the air. While Lena was now making sure that Bilbo was alright, Thorin noticed Dwalin and Balin walk towards him, with grins on their faces.

"Judging by the braid in her hair, everything is to be expected," said Balin, squeezing Thorin's shoulder gently "I'm very happy for you."

"Er...Thanks." replied Thorin, feeling like a fraud.

"Thorin," came a voice ahead of him "what have you done?"

Thorin's eyes went on Gandalf 's narrowed blue's eyes, waiting for Thorin to say something. When the wizard noticed the stoney silence, he then watched Lena and shook his head.

"Helena has no idea does she?"

"Well," began Thorin, scratching his neck "I did offer to help with her hair and she of course never refuse."

"So your telling me, that our fair companion has accepted you as your 'one'?" asked Gandalf, holding onto his staff a little tightly, while he watched Thorin carefully.

"Hmmm, She just let me tie her hair up." admitted Thorin, not looking at the wizard, but at the ground.

"Thorin, you didn't?" gasped Balin, stepping back a little, even Dwalin was surprised by this, though said nothing.

The woman in question walked past the four men, gracing them with a nod and a smile. eight pairs of eyes watched her as she went towards Ori, looking at his sketches he had done so far. The air around Thorin suddenly felt very chilly, glancing back at the wizard, he knew why.Gandalf was vivid.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, you are a complete and utter imbecile. Whatever made you do this?" hissed Gandalf.

By now, most of the company had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at Gandalf and Thorin. Thorin himself, watched Lena who seemed completely oblivious to what was happening.

"I did it in fear of losing her." whispered Thorin.

"I'd suggest you re-find that shovel you used and dig that hole you have made a little bigger and then fall into it!" fumed Gandalf, walking away from him "When she finds out," He continued "and she will do, all I'll say is this."

Gandalf turned and faced Thorin once more, taking no notice to what was going on around him.

"Brace yourself, for Helena's temper is mightier than her two swords."

With that, the wizard walked off, leaving Thorin to wallow in his new found problem he had created.

~~~Lena's POV~~

Though you knew that something was up, you refused to acknowledge it. After all, it was none of your business as to what was going on. Thankfully you were distracted with the very detailed drawing's Ori had created so far.

In one drawing, you could see Lord Elrond with Lindir looking a little disturbed with what they were witnessing. Looking over at Ori who was clearly watching the events of the argument, you asked,

"What's behind this drawing Ori?"

The talented dwarf glanced at you quite bashfully you might add, then at his work of art. A smile came from nowhere as he explained to you what had happened that late afternoon back in Rivendell.

"Most of us were just relaxing and having a good time. There was a waterfall nearby so we er, decided to take our clothes off, and splash about."

"That's when Lord Elrond came," You guessed, noticing the grin on Ori's face broaden "Did you splash about as well?"

"Me?"

Ori's smile vanished. In it's place were red cheeks. He quickly averted his gaze, looking anywhere but you. You of course, found Ori completely adorable and your right arm, gently squeezed his shoulder, a gentle smile played on your lips.

"I was busy drawing this," replied Ori after a while "I-I-I want to remember everything, so I do this."

You looked at another picture, now it was of Bilbo on a pony. You noticed that in this drawing, Bilbo had a worried look on his face and it appeared he was holding a cloth in his right hand. Though everything appeared to be calm once more, you could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

You tried to relax as you looked at a drawing of Balin, Dwalin and Thorin all in a circle, looking like they were discussing something private. Glancing up, you spotted the three men in question, talking quietly to themselves. Looking back at the drawing, then at them, it was near identical, causing you to chuckle at the irony.

"I really like your hair up like that Lena."

You looked to the source of the voice, noticing Kili heading towards you. As was his brother and Bofur.

"Thanks." was all you said, as you looked at another drawing Ori had drawn.

"Especially the braid," carried on Kili "you could say, you are now part of us."

"Shut up Kee!" Fili said, causing you to glance at him and Kili.

You had no idea what was going on here, but you really were not in the mood for a joke, especially as Kili was now grinning at you. Before you had a chance to reply, you heard Gandalf call Kili over, leaving Filiand Bofur standing next to you.

"Please ignore my brother." Fili finally said, now sitting next to you, Bofur stayed standing, taking out his flute and inspecting it.

"That shouldn't be too hard," You replied, gracing Fili was a smile "I'm not in the mood for jokes tonight, not after what's happened."

"W-What do you mean?" stammers Fili, looking back at you with a nervousness that you had never seen before.

You gave back the sketch book to Ori, who then walked over to his brother Nori, you sighed.

"Seeing Thorin's nemesis earlier, has brought my own friction out."

"Why's that lass?" asked Bofur gently, now wiping his flute on his tunic.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear my ramblings."

"We do," replied Bofur, grinning at you "don't we Fili?"

"Aye."

Admitting defeat, you lowered your voice and began.

"For five years I have been searching for my betrayer."

"Your what?" asked Bofur, stopping what he was doing as he watched you with a confused look on his face.

"It's thanks to this betrayer," You continued, now looking at the ground "that my two dearest friends are dead."

"The one's you named your sword's after?" asked Fili gently.

All you could do was nod your head, now seeing their smiling faces in your mind. Then another scene with your friends being massacred while you were looking for that night's meal. Of course you fought one ofthe assailants off, noticing the strange white mark on their armour.

"We were guarding a person who had something on them," You continued "something that these assailants wanted as well."

"Did they get what they wanted?" asked Bofur.

Shaking your head, you whispered,

"No. I remember dropping the food that I had hunted and then instantly went into attack mode, protecting the person we were supposed to protect. Sword and axe clashed together, while at the same time, I wasmaking sure the person we were protecting was out of harms way."

"Helena!"

My eyes instantly went to the source of the voice, noticing Gandalf had a very somber expression.

"You don't have to explain child," said Gandalf softly "even I can see that the wound is still too raw."

Once again, you shook your head.

"No, I have to remember every detail. It is the only way to redeem myself."

"Now you listen to me, Helena Madagáin. What happened five years ago was 'not' your fault. You had no way of knowing that there was an informer among you."

"If you hadn't of been there," You whispered "I don't know what I-,"

"I believe I was supposed to be there at that time, Helena," interrupted the wizard "things happen for a reason."

"Do they indeed?" You counter, standing up "I lost two friends that night, I don't take that lightly."

"I know child. Though perhaps one day," You looked at Gandalf "you will get your answers as to who betrayed you and your companions."

As you listened to what Gandalf had said, you realised that the rest of the company had grown quiet. Looking around, you saw that everyone was silently listening in to what Gandalf and you were talking about.You didn't like this one bit. The silence was awful. Taking a deep breath, you picked your bag up and turned around, walking away from the rest of the company. You needed to be alone for a while.

"Don't walk too far Helena." You heard Gandalf shout out.

You waved your hand in the air, letting him know that you had heard him. You found yourself near the lake from earlier. Dropping your bag on the ground, you sighed, letting all these thoughts out of yoursystem. You believed that you would some day come face to face with the low life that had betrayed you. Everything had a way of revealing itself, you just had to sit this out. Until you had any new clue as to what that white mark on that armour was really all about.

A sudden snap of a twig made you grab hold of your sword and spin around, ready to attack. When you saw Thorin however, you instantly let go of the hilt of your weapon and slightly relaxed a little. You thenturned around again, looking at nothing in particular.

"You are not the only one who has lost someone dear to them." You heard Thorin say, as you heard his footsteps approach you.

"You think I don't know that?" You snapped back and then inwardly cringed.

Thorin seemed unfazed by your outburst however and simply carried on speaking.

"I witnessed my own grandfather's death. The vile scum Azog decapitated him and I fought him at the battle of Azanulbizar."

You just listen, not saying anything, though you knew that the battle of Moria had been major. Slowly, you turned your head and looked at Thorin. He had a pained expression on his face. It was this expression

that you were used too, for you felt the same for the loss of your friends.

"Seeing him again," continued Thorin "has made me angry and I do want vengeance. I can imagine that you want that too, with this betrayer."

All you could do was nod your head.

"Good. That means you have a goal. Though this time you won't be alone."

"Thorin, this is my fight."

"You told me not to fight Smaug and Azog alone," Thorin reminded you "well, the same applies to you as well."

"So, you did listen." was your reply, noticing Thorin frown a little.

This caused you to chuckle a little, then you nodded your head.

"I should perhaps listen to my own advice."

"Aye, you should.

You watch Thorin shift from foot to foot, while he looked at you, then at the ground. You wondered why he was acting this way now, though never asked him.

"Do you," He coughed a little, causing you to arch an eyebrow "do you want to talk about it?"

A small smile wormed it's way to your lips, though you shook your head.

"No thank you," You replied, unsheathing your swords "though I do have to get rid of this pent up anger that is causing through me."

"Fight me." came Thorin's response.

You just looked at him, clearly shocked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, fight me." Thorin repeated unsheathing his own sword.

Glancing down at his sword, then back at him, who now clearly had a smile on his lips, while you were aghast. Not too long ago, you were busy cleaning up his wounds and now he wants to play fight with you? You shook your head, not liking this development.

"Are you out of your mind? You are injured Thorin, therefore I will not-,"

"So, you are frightened to challenge me then?" interrupted Thorin, now grinning back at me.

"I am not 'frightened' of anything, lest of all you Thorin Oakenshield!"

"Prove it then."

You don't know how he did it, but you were more angry than ever before. The cheek of him to say you were actually frightened of fighting him.

The nerve!

Looking at his wounds, however, did somehow calm you down a little, until you heard him say,

"I was the one that ran towards Azog, getting these wounds in the first place. So to my reckoning, I'm the next best thing you have, to a good fight."

"You are injured!" You point out to him.

"Aye, though I'll live to tell another tale...I do think you are frightened to fight me. Although men are better suited-'"

Out of sheer frustration, you lunged at him, using one of your swords. Thorin was ready however and simply deflected your blade with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" He chided, now smirking back at you.

With narrowed eyes, you watched him carefully. Holding your two sword's 'Destiny and Judgement' in both hands. Both of you were now doing the sword dance. Both walking around one another, looking for anopening, a weakness to really start this strange fight.

"What in the world is going on here?" You heard someone say, though your eyes stayed on Thorin.

You were a little surprised when Thorin actually did drop his guard down and looked over to who had been speaking. This was your chance and you took that it by aiming 'Judgement' to Thorin's throat. A smile came from Thorin once more as he easily deflected your sword once more. He then went for you, though both off your sword's clashed with his every time. Neither of you stopped. It was like seeing who would start lacking sooner. It appears neither of you both were ready to quit just yet.

"Why are they fighting?"

"Shhh," came another voice "Who cares, this is good....I'll put a wager on Lena here, seeing as she has every reason too-,"

You then heard a loud moan coming from the direction of the voices, though you refused to see what was going on over there.

"What was that for?" You now knew it was Kili that was shouting.

"Fool of a dwarf," remarked Gandalf, "never learns."

"You are going to easy on me Lena," points out Thorin "show me what you are really capable off."

Once again, you blocked Thorin's sword with one of your own as he said that. He was right. you were being careful. You didn't want to hurt him accidentally while this fight was taking place. In truth, you really didn't want to hurt him at all.

"Or are you all show?" carried on Thorin "A pretty face to entice those that come near you."

This angered you and without warning, you held on to 'Destiny and Judgement' and really let Thorin now what you were truly capable off. You could see this pleased him as he gave just as much as you did. Neither of you could find any opening or weakness as swords clashed with each other.

When you and Thorin had started this very weird sword fight, the sun was setting. Now though, the stars were out watching what was happening down below. After a long while, you found Thorin's sword at your neck but one of your own sword's was pointing directly at his navel.

"Do you yield?" asked Thorin.

"Never!" was your response, noticing Thorin's smile broaden.

Neither of you moved a muscle, both watching and waiting to see what would happen next. Footsteps could be heard then,

"Ahem....I believe it is a draw," said Gandalf "so perhaps it is time to stop this now, hmmm?"

Still, Thorin and yourself refused to budge.

"Oh for the-," mumbled Gandalf.

A bright light came from nowhere, separating and pulling you and Thorin apart. You were knocked backwards, landing hard on your arse, both of your swords were taken out of your hands, then landed back on the ground by an unknown source.

Turning your head to your left, you noticed Thorin was in the same boat, though he had narrowed eyes as he was looking at the wizard that had done this to you both. Gandalf however, was now looking at the sky as if nothing had happened, before walking off back to the camp.

"Well, that was an anticlimax," You heard Dwalin say "damn that wizard."

You could hear several mumbles as the rest of the company went back to camp, leaving you and Thorin alone once more. Just as you were about to get up and retrieve 'Destiny and Judgement, a hand wentaround yours, pulling you up.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Thorin, watching you closely.

Letting go of his hand, you walked towards your swords, bent down and picked them up. Straightening yourself up, you then inspected your swords, then said,

"Better."

"I am glad to that hear...Keeping all that anger is not good for you after all."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, it is."

You raised an eyebrow at Thorin as he walked over towards his own sword, kicking it up, so that when the sword was in the air, he grabbed it in his right hand."We should never have fought one another." You remark, placing your swords back in their rightful place.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You are injured for one thing," You point out "I would never forgive myself if I'd-."

"Nothing did happen," butted in Thorin, now walking towards you "in fact, at first you were treating me like a beginner, which I did not like by the way."

A sudden realisation hit you then, causing you to narrow your eyes at Thorin.

"You did that deliberately. Make me unlease my fury at you when you tried to insult me."

"I have no idea on what you are talking about Lena. I will say this however," Thorin was now right in front of you "you fight just as well as Dwalin and that's saying something. I'm just glad you are on our side."

You had no words to that. You just watched him with a confused expression on your face. Thorin however, smiled back at you, before leaving you to your thoughts once more. You still had no idea what had recently transpired here.

A few days ago, if someone would have told you that you would have a play fight with Thorin Oakenshield, you would have laughed in their face. Yet it did happen and all that anger from before had gone too. You were beginning to realise that Thorin knew more about you, then you did and you wasn't sure if you liked that notion.

o0o

It had been just an hour later since the fight between yourself and Thorin had ended and you were now sitting beside Gandalf, leaning on a tree. Though there was still chatter along the company, you never said a word. You were in your own thoughts, thinking about that night.

Even to this day, you could still sense something was amiss. Yet you never acted on that. For the past five years this has been eating you up. Instead of searching for firewood, you should have dealt with what was happening back at the camp.

The scream was what made you halt. Dropping the wood, you quickly ran back to the camp, seeing these strange warriors with white marks on their dark armour, fighting and killing innocent people.

"Helena."

This brought you back to the present, though once again, you remained silent.

"Your friends would want you to move forward."

You turned your head to your right, glancing at Gandalf in surprise.

 _'How does he do that?_ ' You found yourself wondering.

As you watched the wizard, you realised he was now smoking a pipe. Watching the smoke go high in the air, the smoke changed form to a sailing boat, before floating off into the horizon.

"How can I move on, when somewhere out there," You flail your right arm to emphasise to get the message across "there is a low life that thinks he or she has gotten away with all those murders....I'm sorry

Gandalf, I'm still going to look everywhere for this scum and then deal with it, my way."

"I'm not going to stop you child," replied the wizard, after puffing out more smoke from his pipe "but now you have companions that could help you."

"Gandalf!" You warned him.

He knew fall well that you worked alone, though all Gandalf did was smirk a little, while he watched you from the corner of his blue eye.

"There is a possibility that you could encounter this very being while traveling alongside Thorin and his men. Doing things alone is not always the answer Helena."

You found yourself shaking your head, though said nothing. You did not want to involve your new companions with your own problems, this was your fight, not theirs.

"Just think on to what I have said Helena," carried on Gandalf, now getting up "now, let's see if there is some more stew in that pot."

You just watch the wizard walk toward Bombur while you process his words. Could it possible you would meet this betrayer? If that were true, how did Gandalf even know that?

"Are you okay Lena?"

The voice brought you back to the present as you looked to the source, noticing Fili look back at you with worry on his face.

"I'm not sure." You admitted, returning your attention toward Gandalf.

"Want to talk about it?"

By now Fili had taken Gandalf's place and you look back at him as he got out his own pipe, lighting it up, while he watched you. Waiting for you to say something, anything.

"It's just something Gandalf said," You finally say as Fili now blew out some smoke from his mouth "it's making me reanalyse everything to-,"

"Toward your betrayer." interrupted Fili.

All you did was nod your head.

"What did Gandalf say for you to think like this?"

Sighing, you slowly began the strange conversation you had with the wizard.

"It's like he knows what's about to happen.

"Maybe he does," chuckled Fili, "it could explain why he mumbles to himself."

Despite yourself, you burst out laughing, knowing that Gandalf did just that.

"True," You replied, when you got your bearings once more "the way Gandalf spoke, it felt like he was telling me that I would soon see my past reappear while traveling with you lot."

Fili once again blew out smoke before answering you,

"You helped us out, so it is only fitting that we help you out, should your past come back to haunt you."

"I'm used to doing things on my own Fili," You explained, turning to face him fully "it's how I like it."

"That's never going to happen Lena. You are now part of the company. You just have to get used to that fact."

You never said anything, though you did scrunch your nose, not liking where this was going. First Gandalf, now Fili. This was why you preferred to work alone. No one would get hurt if you were on your own.

Though you knew you had made another promise to Thorin and you would never break that.

"There is no guarantee that I will see the scum that killed my friends anyway," You reasoned, finally relaxing a little with this knowledge "though I'll take on board to what you and Gandalf have said."

"You better," grinned Fili "or Kili and I will start pranking you."

"Oh I'm so scared," You smirked, "I'd like to see you try that."

"Never underestimate my brother and I, Lena," remarked Fili, placing his pipe back in his mouth "we know what we are doing."

Rolling your blue eyes at Fili, you gently shoved Fili's leg, before turning your back and leaned on the tree. You were completely oblivious to Thorin's ever watchful gaze as he narrowed his blue eyes towards his own nephew.

You however would worry about your past should it ever show itself to you. Until that day comes, you would concentrate at what was at hand here, reclaiming Erebor from a dragon that had not been seen for a very long time.


End file.
